Great Han Empire
This country is a part of Altverse. |ethnic_groups_year = 2010 |demonym = Han |government_type = |leader_title1 = Empress |leader_name1 = Yi Luna |leader_title2 = Premier |leader_name2 = Li Sen |legislature = National Diet |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = National Congress |sovereignty_type = Independence |sovereignty_note = from Sierra |established_event1 = Hanyang Declaration |established_date1 = 2nd Feburary 1945 |established_event2 = Han Civil War |established_date2 = 8th Feburary 1945 – September 5, 1948 |established_event3 = Promulgation of the Empire |established_date3 = 17th September 1948 |established_event4 = Han reunification |established_date4 = 30th June 1991 |population_census = ? |population_estimate = ? |population_census_year = 2014 |population_census_rank = 9th |population_estimate_year = 2016 |population_estimate_rank = 9th |GDP_nominal = $4.9 trillion |GDP_nominal_year = 2016 est. |GDP_nominal_rank = 4th |GDP_nominal_per_capita = ? |GDP_PPP = $5.76 trillion |GDP_PPP_year = 2016 est. |GDP_PPP_rank = 3rd |GDP_PPP_per_capita = ? |currency = Chang (창 or ¢) |currency_code = HNC |time_zone = |utc_offset = +8 |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy |drives_on = right |cctld = ( ) |image_flag = Haniflag.png |image_map = Haniorthographic.png |image_coat = Hanicoa.png |area_km2 = 337,900 |area_sq_mi = 130,464 |Gini = 38.5 |Gini_rank = |Gini_change = decrease |Gini_year = 2015 |HDI = 0.896 |HDI_year = 2016 |HDI_change = increase }} The Great Han Empire ( : ) (Han: 왕 궈노 하니 , Wánggwó no Hánii), commonly referred to as simply Hani, is a that consists of the , and other islands within its vicinity, including , , and the . Commonly considered a , it is comprised of eight known as The Great Book of Politics and Governments, Fifth Edition. Liberty Press. 2009. p. 330.. Having a total of area of 130,464 square miles, or 337,900 km2, it is ranked in terms of total land area, being ahead of neighbour but smaller than . It is also the country in the world, with the Hans comprising eighty percent of the total population.National Statistics Office 2016, pp. 29-34. The of the is the oldest known human remnant within the archipelago, predating the by forty thousand yearsHenderson, Barney (August 4, 2010). "Archaeologists unearth 67,000-year-old human bone in Hani". The Daily Telegraph. London. Retrieved August 4, 2010.. However, modern Hans are descended from from , displacing and assimilating earlier arrivals; evident by linguistic and genetic evidenceSan, Jyang Shin (2006). The Early Austronesian Migration To Lusong: Perspectives From The Jingchwang Cave Sites. Bulletin of the Indo-Pacific Prehistory Association 26: 72–78. (archived from the original on July 7, 2014). Over time, formed and developed substantial ties with the peoples of South and East Asia, particularly China, India, Indonesia, and Japan. These port principalities grew to full-fledged kingdoms, with the wealthiest and most powerful being the Kingdom of Tondo, which grew very affluent and influential from monopolized trade with an Ming. Collaboration with the Bruneian Sultanate oversaw early Tondo's height and the arrival of , which heavily influenced South Hani, but only marginally influenced North Hani, which adhered to a mixture of , , and Coedès, George (1968). Walter F. Vella, ed. The Indianized States of Southeast Asia. trans.Susan Brown Cowing. University of Hawaii Press.The Political and Religious History of the Moro People, condensed from the book The Muslim Minority in Hani by Dr. C. A. Majul. Retrieved January 9, 2008.. However, the Han–Bruneian War and subsequent Tondo victory under reversed friendly relations between the two. Seeking to modernize Tondo in face of Bruneian aggression, who sought to extend their influence north and gain Tondo's exclusive trading rights, her successor, readily subjugated Tondo as a Chinese and reaffirmed ties with it. Chinese models were borrowed in an effort to gain the edge against the BruneiansDang, Jya (1976). Hani: a Past Revisited. Li Han-shi: Hana Publishing Agency.. In 1565, , headed by explorer landed off the city of MaynilaLiang, Jwou Min (Ed.). (1957). Encyclopedia of the Philippines, Volume 15 (3rd ed.). Baldouk-shi: Feng Press.. Initially treated hospitably, upon learning of their intent to claim the islands on behalf of Spain, the fleet was forced to leave. This first encounter soured Han–Spanish relations, and provided a for the planned subjugation and colonization of Tondo. Pressured by the Spanish, who by that time defeated Brunei and took over , the Kingdom of Tondo under Rajah Araw embarked on the conquest of the island of Bulaklak, Chakravarti. On the Hua Tondo Conquest of the Yi Barbarians. Maynila: n.p., 1603. Print.. Tondo would also begin adopting Chinese customs during this period, a process that would not amplify until the late Ming period and the early Qing period, when thousands of refugees (mainly , including members of the ) would pour into the country in search of safety. These developments would bring further legitimacy to Tondo, and deter Spanish efforts to subjugate itTarling, Nicholas. (1999). The Cambridge History of Southeast Asia – Volume One, Part Two – From c. 1500 to c. 1800. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press.. However, this also created a between those who sought to preserve traditional culture (known as the conservatives), and those who believed that the adoption of and Chinese models proved beneficial to the country (known as the progressives). Tensions eventually culminated in the collapse of the Kingdom, and the ousting of the Lakandula by the conservative House of Jayadeva, who established the Na dynasty. The dynasty many policies done during the preceding dynasty, but lacking cohesion, it quickly into a dozen separate statesDa, Ling Mei. (2006). The Warring States period – Volume One. Shinan, Hani: Shinan Regional Press.. Each state sought for control over the whole archipelago, engaging in destructive warfare in a phase known as the Warring States period. The newly consolidated took advantage of this situation and briefly occupied the island of . By the eighteenth century, House of Yi would establish the Yi dynasty, reunifying what was the Kingdom of Tondo. Its first monarch, Yi Young, and later Yi Hyorin, would establish a strong through ruthless political repression and further ingrain doctrines into Han culture. Capitalizing on the Qing's , Yi Hyorin opened itself to trade with Europeans, and became an , Chinese goods. The dynasty placed heavy tariffs and inflated prices to maximize profit. This would provide a steady inflow of silver (the currency at the time) into Hani, catapulting the dynasty into prosperity. After her abdication in 1768, and her assumption of until her death in 1776, her successor, Yi Chang would all inherit an extremely wealthy country, the wealthiest within Asia in per capita terms. The reigns of Yi Hyorin, Yi Chang, and Yi Dang would mark the classical height of Hani. However, the removal of restrictions on the rights and power of the nobility during the late reign of Yi Shang caused the . His assasination and the , which reduced the economic importance of the dynasty, further undermined it. Meanwhile, Western encroachment on its territory forced it to establish the policy, which momentarily prevented its partition among . However, political strife among nobles competing for the favour of the monarch made it unable to resist the West. It would be subject to multiple before ultimately being annexed by Sierra following the Han–Sierran War. After the war, the Yi royal family was forced to abdicate, and Hani was established as a de jure under Sierran , and with the Sierran monarchy being the . However, in reality, Hani had been just a mere , partitioned into numerous among its fellow American allies and – with treatment of locals varying between each zone. While Hani experienced vigorous economic , it was at the cost of sovereignty and Hans were marginalized, exploited, and mistreated within their own homeland. Under the of the thirties, two rival groups, the Grand National Party and the Han Worker's Party, claimed themselves as the and resisted colonial forces. With the Hans taking advantage of Sierran preoccupation with the and , this would accede into full-blown warfare and full independence by the Hanyang Declaration. Since the end of the First Han Civil War, Hani has under the , eventually becoming a part of the . Today, it is a , ranking eighteenth on the and wielding the world’s fourth-largest or third-largest economy by and respectively. It ranks highly in other indicators, such as areas pertaining to education and technological sophistication, as well as military might. It is an influential member of numerous key organisations, utilising its vast and growing projection to spread its interests and influence globally. Because of these, it is recognised as a major , an emergent , and a that can challenge the Conference of American States. However, the Muslim insurgency among the , a recent surge in and tied to Han nationalism, and recent economic slowdown are issues that confront contemporary Hani. Etymology Most Hans choose to refer to their country as simply Háni ( 하니), but in formal occassions, it is referred to as Hárigoku no Háni ( 하리고쿠노 하니); meanwhile, they refer to their people as Norén Hán (노 렌 한), while to their language Nowigá Hán (노위 가 한). The term Hani emanates from the Old Han term Han (한), which had originally been used to refer to the Chinese. The term was coined after the ascension of the in place of the . As many of the Hans rejected the dynastic change, not showing the same amount of geniality to the Qing when compared to the Ming, Yi Young, the first monarch of the current Yi Imperial household, styled the Yi as the true successors of the Ming, adding –i to Han to make Hani. However, while the Qing did not recognised this and continued to refer to the Yi by their official name, this term quickly grew popular and the official name was reserved for formal situations. Prior to the later Tondo period, Hans referred to themselves as Nangren Tongdo (낭렌통도). History Pre-unity period Tondo–Bruneian War By the sixteenth century, Tondo became excessively wealthy. In 1515, the under strove to incorporate Tondo and its periphery into its realm, seeking to inherit Tondo's right to monopolized trade with the Ming, and by doing so, control regional trade. Bolkiah sent a group of envoys to Maynila, who sought daughter's hand in marriage on behalf of the Sultan, and a after the death of Dayang Kalangitan. She rejected the suggestion, and announced restrictions on Muslim missionary activities to restrict Muslim influence. Sultan Bolkiah sent a second fleet, only to be escorted back to Brunei by the Tondo royal fleet. This second incident forced Dayang Kalangitan to decree the banning of Islam, and the execution of its adherents. Upon the return of the fleet to Brunei and hearing the ban on Islam, Sultan Bolkiah decided to launch a to punish the Lakandula's actions, and to pressure it into submitting under his demands. Though the expedition failed in coercing the Lakandula, the expedition captured , the son of Dayang Kalangitan. Salalila was converted into Muslim faith, and adopted the name , founding the . Conquest of Lusong Middle Tondo period Later Tondo period Warring States period Early Yi period Consolidation of royal rule Following the end of the Warring States period and the establishment of the Yi dynasty, Yi Young heavily legitimized and consolidated royal power, laying the foundations of the dynasty's later successes. There were two major reforms that provided the much needed stability to the young and initially unstable dynasty. First, a strongly with dictated by performance in government exams, was established. institutions were disestablished, forcing the upper echelons to excel, instead of relying on hereditary means, to maintain their status. These reforms led to the formation of a strong, competent elite–exactly as Yi Young hoped to accomplish. Second was the establishment of a largely society. He created a , as well as a based on tags, to effectively collect taxes and monitor the people. Afraid of court-nobles ever regaining the disproportionate power they held previously, Yi Young removed the voting system from the imperial court, giving him on national decisions. He also cut down on many privileges the nobility previously had, most notably the right to own private armies so that they are unable to muster large-scale revolts. These reforms were met with different responses. The lower castes welcomed the emphasis on talent rather than blood lines, while the nobles found this as detrimental to keeping their power. The nobles were also concerned with the loss of privileges and influence within the imperial court. Succession issues By 1717, Yi Young fell ill, after twelve years of leading vigorous political . With his death preeminent, he picked a early. He picked his third child, Yi Hyorin, a selection which was controversial as she was a female (typically male heirs are prioritized) and at the tender age of seventeen, many assumed she was incompetent and ill-fitted to rule. Seeking for power, her brother Yi Wei secretly amassed a large army of conscripts and convinced Yi Young to instate nobles that leaned towards him to several important positions in the government. In 13th October 1705, upon the death of Yi Young, after failing to launch a revolt in Hanyang, launched a revolt in the Gaya province, two events known as the Hanyang Incident and the Gaya Revolt, respectively. His forces capitulated by 10th November, less than a month later, and Yi Wei was executed for . Reign of Yi Hyorin With her reign lasting for fifty years from 1718 until 1758, while remaining for an additional eight years until her death in 1776, Yi Hyorin, commonly referred to as Hyorin the Great, is recognized as the longest reigning Han monarch. Her fifty-eight year reign marked the economic zenith and a height of political confidence of the Yi dynasty. This lasted until the death of Yi Chang, her successor, in 1806, which signalled a gradual decline of the Hanyang trading network until its final abolishment and the establishment of the harshly following the defeat in the . However, during her early reign, before the achievements she was known for, Yi Hyorin conducted a series of reforms that the Yi household and glorified its achievements. She designated the eastern shores of as a commemoration site for members of the Yi household, forcing people to do prostrations before the statues. She also adopted the doctrine, and attributed successes to moral purity and approval from heaven. While fostering close partnership with the neighbouring as a , she refused the Qing position as the successor of the Ming and styled the Yi as its rightful successor. She named her people to Han and labeled the Yi as Hani, and revised her family records to fit her claim that the Yi were the direct descendants of the household. Her early reign also saw the establishment of that incentivized the adoption of Han culture by minorities. A law was passed that pointed out that only those of Han ancestry are eligible to be appointed positions to the government. She meanwhile, imposed a set of customs established to be the new social norms. She declared as the , though she incorporated elements of and local into it to create a new distinct branch. She also declared the Han language to be the sole , while encouraged the use of over due to its simplicity. She also the first grammatical conventions for it to facilitate the learning of the language by non-speakers. To convey her aspirations for a wealthy and successful reign, she upscaled the imperial palace into a much larger palace complex, incorporating elements of . She brutally suppressed writing critical of the establishment, despite encouraging scholarly activity and the arts. Economic development While the dynasty became increasingly united under a single ethnic identity, thus bringing harmony and cohesion, the national treasury was being drained because of her assimilationist campaign, to the point of bankruptcy. This loss of funds meant she had to increase foreign trade to increase revenue, as she could only raise tax rates marginally or she could risk sacrificing popularity among the lower castes–which is important to retain power and imperial confidence. With the dynasty being an , it quickly developed a favourable with the Europeans. Though this was not enough to avoid the threat of national bankruptcy, which made her very anxious. She even ordered the confiscation of luxury items from nobles to fuel the depleting national treasury and to fund her programs. Foreign trade had not truly boomed until when the enacted a series of in 1756–most notably being the , which restricted trade to the city of (then called )–to restrict trade with the Europeans. As the Yi dynasty still had special access to Chinese ports as they were exempted from the isolationist policies, it was quick to capitalize on the situation to be the link between the Qing and the Europeans. Foreign trade surged rapidly, and the dynasty established a vast trading network throughout Asia known as the Hanyang trading network the following year. As foreign trade surged, so did the inflow of silver (silver was the main form of payment) as Yi Hyorin placed high on, and inflated the price of, imported Chinese goods to maximize profit. With China unwilling to open its ports, the Europeans had no choice but to accept this unfair practice, and thus, the dynasty grew in importance. This quickly solved the looming financial crisis that would have hit the dynasty if it had not capitalized on . This sudden affluence enabled Yi Hyorin to maintain her policies but also start new public projects that aimed to achieve further development. During the existence of the trading network, , such as potato, maize peanut, were adopted and cultivated mass-scale in large communal plots of land. As they grew in land not suitable for rice cultivation, food supply grew rapidly. This triggered a decline in mortality, and life expectancy rose to forty years, far ahead of Europe at the time. However, this led to the issue of but was quickly solved. Yi Hyorin established a system of monitoring grain prices to avoid severe . This prevented a loss of family incomes and a depletion of food supply. With the agricultural sector no longer needing as much labour as it used to, former peasants flocked to cities, and worked within sweatshops dealing with the production of handicrafts, luxury items, and textiles instead of in the fields. Meanwhile, metallurgy soared under the construction of numerous that melt wrought iron and cast iron into steel, which were reinforced with tools and machinery. This process of was guided under the government–specifically Yi Hyorin and the Ministry of Finance, who also encouraged the cultivation of . Funded by precious metals, public infrastructure was improved upon, most notably roads, canals and irrigation systems to further facilitate the process. In order to stimulate participation in the market and , tax burdens on the lower castes were removed while was made illegal. This deemphasized the role of the nobility in the economy, which was assumed by merchants. Merchants, which originally comprised the lowest caste, were moved into the chungren caste, the second highest caste after the tasuuren caste. This change in status was meant to encourage mercantile activity, as merchants was seen by Yi Hyorin to be important to further development. This reduction in the importance of nobles within the economy meant a loss of power and leadership. In order to solve this, Yi Hyorin doubled tax rates for nobles, while decreasing the tax rates of peasants–thus hitting two birds with one stone, keeping the nobles contained while increasing popularity and market participation. The merchant guilds proliferated in all Han cities, building huge fortunes and patronizing literature, theatre, and the arts. Abdication and regency In 1768, at the age of sixty-eight and after fifty years of holding the title as Empress, Yi Hyorin choose to abdicate from the throne. Her eldest son and , Yi Chang, was coronated as the . As he was still at the young age of fifteen, Yi Hyorin assumed role as . However, she continued to exert large influence over the state-council and her son's policies, thus maintaining rule. During her regency, she adopted an policy to solve the need for arable land. She established a trading post on the island of Parawoun, and took control of the entirety of Samar. Imperial envoys were sent to the , subjugating it as a . However, over time the Ryukyus were deemed useless and were abandoned. While the Yi continued to pursue relations with the Ryukyus, they were no longer obliged to send tribute. She instead looked towards the south for land. She sent a fleet to the southern and the . She sought to subjugate the two states as , and convert the local rulers into Theravada Buddhism. The two ruling rajahs, Rajah Balay, and Rajah Dagat, saw this as an effort to them, and readily rejected the offer. In the following year, Yi Hyorin sent another fleet, this time led by her Hang Ping. This prompted the two southern Kingdoms into a temporary alliance, and to mobilized their combined fleets against what they perceived as Yi aggression. Lacking artillery and gunpowder weapons, the enemy forces were easily subdued. However, Hang Ping, alongside a hundred diplomats and emissaries, were killed (with their bodies mutilated) as a sign of protest. The death of Hang Ping left Yi Hyorin a for the remainder of her life. Enraged by her husband's death, Yi Hyorin amassed a fleet of a hundred ships, each with a complement of a hundred sailors and troops. Having superior tactics and technology, and under her leadership, the Cebu–Madja-as coalition catipulated within months. In 1770, Yi Hyorin formulated the Suukbo Treaty, which effectively the two rajahs. Having lost prestige and power, Rajah Balay conducted , while Rajah Dagat was executed in retaliation for Hang Ping's death. After their deaths, the treaty was nullified, and Cebu and Madja-as were incorporated into the dynasty. Later Yi period Political strife Isolationism Famine, drought Unequal treaties Hwang reforms Han–Sierran War Sierran colonial period Han revolt North–South period First Han Civil War Second Han Civil War Third Han Civil War Northern prosperity Southern stagnation Reunification period Geography Hani is an comprised of numerous islands. It is bordered by the to the north, the (East Han Sea) to the east, the (West Han Sea) to the west, and the to the south. The island of is located a few hundred miles southwest while is located directly to the northwest. The and are located to the south-southwest. Hani's main island group, (comprised of three island groups; , , and ), has a total of 7,107 islands with a total area of 300,000 km2 (115,831 sq. mi). The highest point in Hani is ; located on the island of , it measures up to 2,954 meters (9,692 feet) above sea level. In contrast, in the is the deepest point in Hani and is the third deepest point in the world with a depth of more than 10,540 metres (34,580 feet). The trench is located in the Han sea. The longest river is the which is located in the . Its basin measures at a 27,280 km2 (10,533 sq. mi) while having a total length of 505 km2 (314 sq. mi). , which is next to the capital city of , is connected to its largest lake, , via the . Hani is situated on the Western fringes of the , and as a result, Hani experiences common seismic and volcanic activity, with up to twenty earthquakes registered daily. Fortunately, an overwhelming majority of these earthquakes are too weak to be felt or to pose a threat to the island's safety. Not all geographic features are so violent or destructive, an example of one of the most serene legacies of the geologic disturbances is the , which is one of the new . The surrounding area is a major target of conservation efforts, as it is one of the few largely untouched places in Hani, and contains a full mountain-to-the-sea ecosystem and a high endemism rate. Being located in the tropics, most of the islands, with the notable exemption of (which is dominated by flatlands and urban agglomerations), are covered in thick tropical rainforest and are mainly volcanic in origin. As a result of its volcanic nature, Hani has the world's second-largest gold deposits, one of the largest copper deposits, but is also rich in nickel, chromite, and zinc. Hani is the world's largest , providing roughly a fifth (approximately 18%) of the country's electricity demand. Government and politics Hani features a . The monarch is the head of state, but wields little actual political power and serves more as a ceremonial figurehead, whose role is to embody the Han people. The majority of real political power is held by the , who also leads the ; he or she is appointed by the monarch, but designated by people through a popular vote. Although the monarch appoints the Premier, its constitution explicitly states the monarch must appoint whoever the majority of voters designated in the elections. Hani's is the National Diet, seated in the capital city of Hanyang. The National Diet is , consisting of two chambers; the Senate (with five elected from every constituent state) and the National Congress (a total of 300 seats). The members of the National Diet are elected through popular vote, and is dissolved once every six years. All adults eighteen and above have , with a for all elected offices. All members of the government, excluding the monarchy, are elected by the people of Hani. The is headed by the Supreme Court of Hani; while it is the highest court in the country, it only has appellate jurisdiction over appeals cases relating to general and criminal law. The Constitutional Court of Hani has original jurisdiction surrounding any cases that involve constitutionality, having also additional powers on deciding cases regarding administrative law. Political parties Hani is most commonly described as a , having been dominated by the , Nationalist Party since the fifties whilst other parties are marginalised and excluded from mainstream politics. The Nationalist Party runs its campaigns based on the promotion of , , , with an streak, as well as maintained socioeconomic and military expansion that is seen as a necessity to retain Hani's sovereignty. Recently however, the ousting of the in the seventies and the end of the persecution of political dissidents has allowed minority parties have flourished and grown in number, though none are large enough to threaten the preeminence of the Nationalist Party. The second largest party in Hani is the Worker's Party, while the third largest party is the Unitary party, which advocates for a system in place of a one. Other parties in Hani are often , basing their campaigns on a single issue. However, these type of parties has never had a significant influence on Han politics. Administrative divisions of Hani , a region comprising the , is divided into eight (shoung, 省''), while outside regions outside Hani proper are directly governed by the federal government. Governorates are further divided into (''jwou, 州''), (''chengshi, 城市), and (jingshi, 首都). All of these prefectures and equivalent prefecture-level equivalents are further divided into sub-entities including counties (shan, 县''), districts (''chwi, 区''), towns (''jen, 镇''), neighbourhoods (''rinri, 邻里), villages (suum, 村''), and hamlets (''suumjoung, 村庄). Each is led by the , and he or she is tasked with enforcing both national and local law in their governorate. Meanwhile, and prefecture-level equivalents are led by the lead chairmen, which is the highest rank in the municipal council. As Hani is a , governorates enjoy partial autonomy in internal affairs and decisions. However this autonomy is restricted in some fields, for example, there is a set of core laws that are designated by the federal government, and governorates may be reorganised or dissolved per the discretion of the National Diet. A growing portion of the National Diet (which is the legislative body of Hani) has advocated for the replacement of the current in favour for the creation of a . This move is meant to combat and among Han governorates. Opponents have said that the cost of creating and maintaining provincial boundaries would be a financial burden, and that the separatist movements and regionalism would only be amplified by the decision. Military Hani wields the fourth-most powerful military in the world according to both the and the . It traditionally has been and , though the Second Cold War has prompted it to increase military intervention abroad. Hani's annual military budget comprises about ~3% of its , with the prime focus being on the manufacturing of aircraft, missile, and naval technology. While Hani has signed the , it allegedly possesses a small stockpile of nuclear weapons, though it has actively denounced these accusations. The Ministry of Defense and Public Security is responsible for the coordination of Hani's defence and military capabilities, and is based, with all federal government branches, in the Imperial district of Hanyang. The armed forces of Hani is divided into four branches; the Han People's Army, the Han People's Air Force, the Han People's Navy, and the Han People's Coast Guard, all of which are collectively known as the Han Crown Armed Forces. As the role of the is to embody state, the members of the Han military swear loyalty and allegiance to the monarch as well as the Han people. Military service is a voluntary manner, but occurs during times of war. During times of war, all able-bodied and men between the ages of 20 and 22 are automatically drafted. Those who have moral objections may receive other options, such as being a medical personnel or engineer. As of today, Hani has over 6,300,000 active military and reserve personnel. The reserve personnel of Hani predominantly consists of ex-conscripts with an obligation to undertake three days of training annually. Civil rights Gay rights Women's rights Historically, women had a lot of civil rights, being considered (even superior) to men and had a central role in government and religion as nobles and of (men were only permitted to be shamans if they wore female clothing). During the late Tondo period and the Yi period however, the role of women within society declined due to the influence of . They were revoked of their right to be the head of households (unless in the occasion of the male doing mandatory service, or when it is a single-gender household), encouraged to do house-work instead of working in the fields, and while still taxed, they were taxed at a rate half that of males (indicating less economic worth). However, in comparison to their neighbours, women still enjoyed a lot of flexibility. Foreign relations It is the founding member of the League of Nations and is its most influential Southeast Asian member, even applying for . Hani is also active in other organisations, representing the interests of the Han people. It has membership in, but not limited to, the , the , the , the Trans-Pacific Allied Community, the , and holds observer status within the Conference of American States. Most embassies and diplomatic missions are in Hanyang and the areas surrounding it, though consulates are dispersed among Hani's major cities. Hani also has military and defense pacts with nations, mostly with members of the Trans-Pacific Allied Community, though it, until the turn of the twenty-first century, has been largely in global military affairs. Even now, instead of participating directly in conflicts as a different side, it just sends aids that act under the wing of a separate polity. Economy ; Hani's capital and most populous city.]]Hani is designated as a highly , graduating from its status as a in the nineties. It has a strong , though it is prone to damage due to a recent strain in West–Han relations and regional instability. According to estimates from the , Hani's economy at stood at roughly $5.76 trillion whilst its economy at stood at $4.9 trillion. This would make it ranked third and fourth globally according to which method is chosen. It is the largest economy within . A major economic power, it is a member of many economic organisations, including , , the , , and the the . Hani's economy is driven by the production and exportation of high-tech precision goods such as , , , and , and is the world's third-largest exporter after China and Germany. Despite its wide-scale economic involvement in other regions, it is a well-known practicer of , placing high tariffs and has trading quotas on foreign imports to limit competition with domestically produced goods. It also practices some unfair trading practices, including to keep exports cheap. However, this does not stop it from being the fifth-largest importer as its economy relies on lots of , raw materials such as , , and to meet local food demands. Its main trading partners include members of the Conference of American States (mainly Sierra, and the United Commonwealth), , and the . Hani's is considered to follow the . It is a economy where all major economic sectors, save for the services and industrial sector, are fully and publicly owned. However, the industrial sector is instead dominated by privately-owned large-scale business conglomerates known as the changsu, which are similar to the of Korea and the of Japan. Meanwhile, the services sector is dominated by privately small to medium sized corporations. The Han Central Bank is Hani's only bank, lowering or raising the national to control and . Sectors Labour .]]Workers' rights are both enshrined and entrenched in the Han Constituition, and as a result, Han labourers enjoy one of the highest working standards and wages within the region. The Han is at $7.5 every hour, or $15,000 annually, and with the exception of , receive benefits that include and subsidised for their children (if they have any). are traditionally long; an excess of more than 1,800 hours annually (or eight hours per day), with the being from Monday to Friday. This long working time is a result of the government's attempt to facilitate economic expansion–despite increased and a decline in the –through heightened , higher employment, and the of non-skilled labour. However, in response to several key problems brought by this long working period, the current administration has established a campaign that aims to lower working hours to 1,200 (a 33% decrease) hours a day within a 10-year period. Many problems stem from the long working hours, including reported incidences of in which workers were pushed to suicide or heart attacks/strokes brought by stress, an issue also prevalent in nearby Korea, , and South Vietnam. It is also largely responsible for the country's low birth rate, prompting the government to introduce efforts to facilitate child rearing by subsidising child care services. Currency The Han chang ( : 창 or ¢; : HNC) is the of Hani. It is divided into seng by a ratio of 1/100, and further divided into muun by a ratio of 1/1,000. The chan is largely issued in the form of banknotes, with coins becoming increasingly obsolete due to their low value coupled with rising consumer prices. A result of its miraculous growth, the chang has emerged as the world's third-most traded currency in the foreign exchange market after the ($) and the (€). A low and value has led to its candidacy as a potential global and is currently going further in case either dollar or the euro crashes. Demographics Population .]] In 2016, the counted a total of 176 million people in Hani, a figure that includes and , but excludes (defined as those who have lived in Hani for under a year) and . Hani is an society with approximately 99% of its residents being of Han ethnicity. The remaining percent are ; most of which are either or from mainland Asia. The largest foreign immigrant enclaves are only found in Hanyang and the rest are dispersed evenly among the rest of Hani's major cities. The consistency of the population is attributed to strict immigration policies, though recently the rise of Han pop culture overseas has initiated the relaxation of these policies and the resulting rise in immigrants. and are determined through (right of blood); under Han law, any person with at least one of Han ancestry, regardless of place of birth and nationality can apply for citizenship. Introduced in the eighties, is restricted to foreign-born Hans that has lived in their host country for at least five years. Language The Han language is the of Hani, with ~95.0% of Hans having the ability to speak the said language and to write in Hanji– script fluently. The official global regulatory body of the Han language is the , which governs the proper usage of the Han language. is the second most prominent language as words of English origin are often incorporated into signs and media. While it is mandatory in secondary and postsecondary education, the usage of English is minimal and only half of Hans have the ability to maintain a conversation in English. Other languages spoken in Hani that have a sizeable number of speakers are , , , , and , although their uses are largely limited within the ethnic enclaves of their origin. Religion |title = Religious affliation in Hani }} According to its constitution, Hani is a , being supportive of the doctrine. Hani guarantees the and ever since the end of its pre-modern era, never had an official . is the most common religion, having been introduced by missionaries from China. Its most common branch is – with the most practiced form of it being Han Buddhism. Other practiced branches are , its second largest, and . , which has gained prominence during the twentieeth century is the second largest religion determined by the number of followers. The branch of Christianity is the largest, with the largest denomination being . The Protestant branch is the second largest branch. The denominations are the largest Protestant churches, followed by , and the . The remainder of Hans has described themselves as being either , , , and/or . However, despite this and rigorous , Han culture remains heavily influenced by traditional religions such as and . While it is not a religion, Han culture is also heavily influenced on concepts based off . Culture Cuisine Han cuisine, which is described as outwardly simple but rich in taste, is strongly , borrowing heavily from (particularly the regional and ), but also incorporating aspects of , , , and . Han cuisine emphasises the freshness of ingredients (typically picked at the height of its quality), the balance of flavour between condiments and other components, and the texture of the dish. , as with many other Asian cultures, enjoys status as the staple grain and make up the basis of a Han diet. , , , and are the most used meats, but Han cuisine encompasses almost all edible meats, readily making use of , , , , and . such as , , and are frequently consumed raw and are rarely added into dishes, while are typically boiled. are used lightly and sparingly, as to not overwhelm other flavours. However, a notable exception is , which is used heavily in dishes that utilise internal organs (such as ) to mask the otherwise unpleasant odour. The primary condiments (excluding spices) include , , , , , , , , and . Meanwhile, the spices used are primarily , , , , . With the exception of garlic and (with the latter being used merely as ), there is little to no usage of in Han cuisine. The most favoured method of cooking is or . , , meats play a central place in their repertoire, with most being delicacies. Other cooking methods are , , and . Dining etiquette Eating is considered an important social activity that reinforces relations between the family. Eating is typically led by a host or hostess (or in some cases multiple hosts), who are either the main cooker of the meals or the leader of the household. The youngest and eldest members of the family usually receive the first dishes. Chopsticks are the primary eating utensils, used to pick pieces of meat, vegetable, and rice. When consuming soups, a Chinese-style spoon is used to scoop the liquid contents while the solid contents are still picked up with the use of chopsticks. A knife is seldom used to handle tough meats. include , , and , and typically start a meal along with drinks such as or . These dishes work as an or to balance the strength of the . To conclude meals, sweets such as and are consumed. Literature Music Mythology Social Structure Values Footnotes |Northeast = • |East = Sierra • |Southeast = • |South = • |Southwest = • • |West = North Vietnam • South Vietnam • |Northwest = • }} Category:Great Han Empire